The latter half of the twentieth century has been witness to a phenomenon known as the information revolution. While the information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, no single device has come to represent the information revolution more than the digital electronic computer. Each year, computer systems grow faster, store more data, and provide more applications to their users. Thus, information that was too expensive to gather, store and process a few years ago, is now economically feasible to collect and manipulate via computer. These reduced costs, in turn, have driven tremendous increases in worker productivity, as product designs, manufacturing processes, resource scheduling, administrative chores, and many other factors, are made more efficient.
Today, most computer systems used in commercial business environments are now connected to each other by some type of network, such as an intranet or the Internet, that to allow employees to communicate with each other electronically. In many environments, this is an essential part of these workers' respective jobs. This trend is a logical consequence of the information revolution because information is most useful when it is shared.
Instant messaging is a type of computer application that is designed to facilitate communication among multiple computer users attached to a network. Instant messaging may be implemented in various ways, but in general it supports the sending and receiving of messages that appear on the computer display of the recipient more or less instantly after being sent, as opposed to the more traditional e-mail messages, which typically are logged until the recipient wishes to view them. This characteristic gives instant messaging a more spontaneous, conversational quality than traditional e-mail, and thus helps to provide an alternative form of communication using computers attached to a network. Such communication may be used by a variety of users, from groups of individuals working closely together on some critical project, to more casual users at home who simply want to see who is available to receive a message immediately.
Real-time textual conversations, commonly known as “chats,” have become popular among both personal and business computer users. Chats occur as conversations using instant messages between two people, as conferences among larger groups, and in persistent chat rooms or spaces accessible to a larger community who can drop in, read what was recently written, and contribute if they desire.
The textual nature of chat makes it particularly valuable in some settings. Chat can be conducted while people are on the phone, allowing it to be used as a second channel for exchanging information. Moreover, because of the persistent nature of text, a user can catch up on anything that was said in a chat if they were momentarily distracted or interrupted. Chat can also be an inexpensive and lightweight way for people to exchange information in real time. These and other reasons contribute to the growing use of chat in business settings and the increasing incorporation of chat into the offerings of major software manufacturers.
GINIE™ is a software application developed by International Business Machines, Inc. of Armonk, N.Y., that extends traditional instant messaging chatting into the enterprise. GINIE is essentially a pluggable, shared communication bus that is both robust and fully extendable. One of the uses of GINIE technology is an end-to-end publish/subscribe (pub-sub) architecture called SHOTGUN™ that allows users to broadcast questions or announcements over an instant messaging “channel” to a large number of listeners. Like television or radio broadcasting, users can “tune in” to these channels—or even on several channels at one time—to listen for messages. These channels can be either public or private. Anyone can listen into the public channel. Any group, organization, or community can create a private channel to ask questions and discuss issues within itself.
One of the particular applications of the SHOTGUN architecture is SKILLTAP™, also developed by International Business Machines, Inc. In the SKILLTAP application, a user can broadcast a question to all listening individuals in the hope that one will respond to the question. Each SKILLTAP client subscribed to the channel places the question on the user's screen for a few seconds. If the user knows the answer, they can respond. If the user does not know the answer, does not have time to answer the question, or are not at their desk, the question is automatically removed from the screen after a brief display period.
Unlike conventional instant messaging techniques, SHOTGUN and SKILLTAP broadcast questions to all the subscribers at the same time, regardless of the number. Thus, if a user broadcasts a question over the SHOTGUN broadcast system, the question will appear on countless screens at the same time, and any number of individuals may respond. However, this feature creates the risk that people will stop responding to inquiries if the system is overused and the risk that the asker will become overwhelmed with responses. Thus, a widespread, simultaneous SKILLTAP broadcast may actually decrease in effectiveness as the number of users increases—a remarkable contrast to the typical Internet effect.
One partial solution to this problem is to impose an arbitrary limit on the number of users who will receive the broadcast and to limit the number of responses the asker receives. One problem with this approach, however, is that the broadcast may miss the person who can best answer the question. Another problem with this approach is that there is no guarantee that anyone will respond. Still another problem is that participants who receive questions have no indication of whether someone else has responded. Thus, a particularly knowledgeable participant may not respond because they believe someone, or everyone, else will respond.
Without a method that reduces the potential annoyance factor, decreases the potential for duplicative effort, and improves the chance of getting an answer, the promise of broadcast technology may never be reached.